


Dance The Night Away

by angelstreak



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, dont like dont read, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelstreak/pseuds/angelstreak
Summary: tyunning smut
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Dance The Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> posted this awhile back but i deleted it for some reason. found it and decided to screw it and put it up again.because even shame gave up on me.wrote this and never gave it a once over- so expect a shit ton of errors lmao. off to cleanse my soul. dont like, dont read. seriously.

Taehyun approaches Huening Kai and pulls him by the collar for a kiss. At first, the latter was caught by surprise but took the lead right after.

He draws Taehyun closer, slightly lifting him up from the ground. He asks for permission with his tongue and Taehyun happily opens up for him. Kai explores Taehyun's hot cavern with passion and gentleness. 

They dance around for dominance, Kai winning by lifting the other from the ground completely. A tiny squeal left Taehyun- Kai took this chance to suck at the other's tongue.

Taehyun felt like he was in heaven, he buried his hands into Kai's fluffy hair for leverage, body becoming pliant.

The moan that Taehyun lets out sends blood rushing down Kai’s nether regions.

They both pull back, out of breath and full of love. Huening Kai giggled innocently despite the act that just ensued. 

"Cute" he whispered, leaning down onto Taehyun so that their noses brushed against one another's. 

Taehyun pinched him for the remark and his face pulled into a frown. The frown didn't last for long though as Kai started to trail kisses from his nose, lips and down to his neck.

Taehyun shivered at the feeling, closing his eyes to savor the feeling. Only for them to be blown open again as Kai bit and started to suck at his sensitive spot. He let out a loud moan, followed by a series of mewls. Taehyun felt himself getting wet.

Kai growled as his nose picked up on Taehyun's sweet, flowery scent- a telltale of his arousal. 

His breath comes out in pants and huffs, face growing hot from both Kai’s actions and the moans that left his lips without permission. Huening Kai really brings out another side of him.

Huening Kai pulled away, admiring his work for a second before meeting Taehyun's impatient lips with his again.

Taehyun can hardly catch his breath and they've barely started, he could already sense that this was going to be a long night. He searched for purchase on Kai's poor hoodie as the younger kissed him senseless.

Slowly, Huening Kai began to undress him. Unbuttoning his coat and unzipping the jacket underneath, all the while kissing him. Taehyun shivered from the cold and again when Huening Kai stopped kissing him to pull his shirt over his head.

He unconsciously whined at the lack of warmth to which Huening Kai laughed at.

"You're really cute when you're like this, Taehyunnie" 

Taehyun scowled before breaking out into a smile. He looked deep into Kai's eyes and pinched his cheeks.

"You make me become like this, Hyuka" He remarked, showing a spark of his usual self- the one who always had a sharp thing to say in every situation. 

"Now come finish what you've started"

Taehyun tugs at the other's hoodie, Kai understands his intention and pulls it off effortlessly. Kai brings him into a kiss again, this time gentle and chaste as though they had all the time in the world.

Huening Kai looks at his lover in admiration. The muscles on his body that he always makes an effort to maintain and cultivate contrasting with the natural curves and small frame that nature has endowed him with.

He loves him so so much.

Huening Kai leans down- lower than earlier to bring one nipple to his mouth, lifting one hand to play with the other.

Taehyun jolts at the feeling makes a strangled noise. He has always been very sensitive. The feeling of the wet muscle on his nipple made him see stars.

"Hyuka! Oh- nngh!" he scratched st the other's back painting on it the first set of red streaks for the night- getting more turned on at the feeling of his Kai’s muscles shifting underneath his skin as he works to accommodate his pleasure.

Kai switches to the other nipple, sucking and biting at it and playing with the other one with his fingers. The sound of Taehyun's moans and the sharp pain on his upper back encourages him to better at his ministrations.

Taehyun feels the slick dripping out of him, warm and thick. He feels it drizzling down his thighs in copious amounts, dampening not only his boxers but sweatpants as well. His dick strained against its confines, wanting to be set free.

Kai finally pulls away, drawing to his full height. He smirked but was then overthrown from how hot Taehyun looked. So needy, flushed, sweating and panting. He was the cause of his.

"Wow, you're hot" he voiced out in a rasp.

"Your dick says the same" Taehyun palms at him through his pants making Kai startle in surprise.

Kai wants to say that he's surprised at the bold move but he can't. Horny or not, Taehyun was still Taehyun.

"Someone's impatient" he teases. 

"Just fuck me already" Taehyun growled, this time being the one to initiate a kiss. He was intoxicated, head full of Huening Kai and nothing else. He needed him, Taehyun felt like he was going to combust into flames if things didn’t speed up soon.

They make out messily and like they were going to die. Slurping noises and quiet moans fill the silence of the night. They chase after each other- none willing to back down and so they drew each other closer and closer until it was impossible. They were two bodies wanting to unite as one. Two halves of a whole- incomplete without the other.

They make a work of undressing each other- at least what was left of their clothing. As soon as they were undressed, Kai carried Taehyun effortlessly and laid him down the lush green grass and bed of flowers. All the while never stopping for one breath, they were connected all through out.

Taehyun brings one knee up and Kai takes the opportunity to caress a hand from his lover’s chest down to his inner thigh. He feels for the small body, making sure to not miss a spot. 

When Kai reaches south however, there was a little something that stroked his curiosity.

He pulls away at the wet sensation, surprised. He hasn't even reached his entrance yet.

"This much already? That's new, Hyunnie" he nudged, and as though to emphasize his words, he scoops a bout of slick by running a finger between Taehyun’s cheeks

If it was even possible, Taehyun flushes harder at his words. He bites his lips and made an attempt at hiding himself with his hands. 

“Oh shut up” 

Taehyun could only whimper when Kai pinned his wrists above his head and put a knee between his thighs.

“Don’t be shy Taehyunnie, I want to see your face” Kai kisses his chin. He runs his hand along Taehyun’s thigh, urging him to relax.

"Open up, sweetie"

And Taehyun willingly does so, exposing all of himself to this one young man. The full moon creates a halo effect on Huening Kai and Taehyun thinks he might be going crazy because he thinks he's seeing both the sun and moon before him at the same time.

Hyuka is usually so warm like a bag full of sunshine- the sun from afar. But when he's so close to him like this- so bare and in his raw form- he realizes him for what he truly is. A hot star, burning with passion and desire. Desire for its prey, desire for him.

Taehyun feels Kai’s fingers ghost at his entrance, feels the way he plays with his cheeks. The teasing touches at his rim only encourages another round of lubrication to flow from his body.

"Nghh, hurry up, I'm not a doll"The way Kai nuzzles into his neck drives him insane. Because the gesture is so sweet and innocent but what the other boy is doing down there is anything but.

"I will if you promise me one thing" 

"What?"

"Don't close your eyes all throughout" 

"You're so cheesy but fine, I promise"

And that was all Kai needed, he smirked- euphoria really dampened peoples’ logic.

Taehyun lurched when he felt Kai's finger enter him. The sense of finally and the want for more burning inside him. The finger soon became two, scissoring him open. His body responds by producing more slick, the presence of which creating lewd squelching sounds.

"O-oh my god, ah!" he gasps out, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He was dazed, drunk on the pleasure that Kai was giving him.

Pretty soon, a third and fourth finger joined, he was practically screaming. He was pretty sure of himself when he promised to not close his eyes but now he wasnt so sure. He was light-headed- the stretch was painful but that same pain was being drowned out by how skillfully Kai moves his fingers.

He was so fucked out and they were barely getting started.

Huening Kai stared at him- as though he was looking into the depths of his soul, searching for something.

Taehyun shivered at the intensity, the boy's face was set in stone- so unlike the warm Huening Kai that he knows.He felt nothing more than wolves prey at that very moment.

"Hmmh.. Right there" The feeling of his prostate getting massaged made him see stars. The sensation of being so stretched out made his eyes roll to the back of his head. Everything was fuzzy, he could barely think straight.

Suddenly the pleasure stopped. And the fingers left his ass. He whined in frustration as his hole clenched around nothing.

"Wah, you broke your promise Taehyunnie" Kai tutted, pouting.

Belatedly, Taehyun realizes his mistake. He was such a fool.

"I'm sorry, I didnt-"

"I guess that means that you're getting punished huh?" Kai bring his hand to his mouth- fully drenched with Taehyun’s wetness and licked it.

Taehyun moaned at the sight, neglected member dripping precome and slick flowing out of him- flooding the flowers underneath him with his fluids. 

"What should I do with you? Ah! No touching yourself then"

'No problem' Taehyun thinks, he's positive that he can come without any hand on his dick.  
"Too easy huh? How about adding onto that- cumming twice before I fuck you?"

Huening Kai didn’t give him the chance to protest or even voice out his thoughts. He buries his four fingers back into Taehyun's asshole and starts to abuse his prostate. Huening Kai begins to work at his nipple again, biting and nipping at them sharply- all previous gentleness gone into the wind.

Taehyun screams in delirium as he was attacked by multiple senses at once. Kai's hands were big and his fingers long. And in between Taehyun’s sinful thoughts, he remembers that Kai was also the master of several musical instruments. He thinks it not wrong for him to be one of Kai’s instruments now- being played as he wishes.

His wrists were still pinned above his head- that was going to bruise- so he couldn't move. But he didnt need to, he could already feel the familiar sensation of an approaching orgasm building up in his stomach.

" I-I'm going to-" he writhes but he just cant break free. Huening Kai increases his speed, pushing his fingers in and out of Taehyun at an alarming speed all the while painting bruises all over his chest.

"H-huening Kai- Ah- AH!"

Taehyun howls as his orgasm hits him like a train, a series of unadulterated words spilling from his lips. His cock paints both of their bodies a sinful white. He pants heavily, out of breath, desperate for air.

“Hah..” he lets his head drop on the grass, slowly getting down from his high.

Huening Kai pulls back slowly. Scans every inch of his sweat glazed skin from the bottom and moving up, he leans in for a kiss. Taehyun kisses back sloppily, he feels Kai pull his fingers out of him. His body complains at feeling of nothing between his stretched out walls.

Kai caresses Taehyun's face gently with his clean hand and drags the other along his body, spreading slick among sweat. Taehyun melts into his touch and he cups Huening Kai's face between his much smaller hand and looks at him.

"Are you ready yet?" he asks gently, drawing circles at the edge of Kai’s lips with his thumb.

Kai frowns shaking his head, taking his hand into his and placing a kiss on it as though he was a lady.

"Not yet, but in case you forgot, you still have one orgasm to push out before you get to be fucked" Kai says in an all too innocent voice.

Taehyun hits him.

"Don't make it sound like I'm giving birth to an orgasm, idiot"

Huening Kai laughs before turning serious "I'll be ready in a few, meanwhile-" he lays down. 

"I want to eat you out"

Taehyun blushes at the bold choice of words, but his body was anything but shy,cock already turning hard though it just had its release not even minutes ago. He was made for this.

His knees almost buckle against his own weight when he goes on all fours to crawl towards Kai. Carefully, he situated himself so that he was on top of Kai, their position was in reverse from earlier.

It was his turn to be blown away from Huening Kai's beauty. Sharp, absolute and ethereal. Kai smirks up at him. 

"Hey, gorgeous" Kai teases. 

Taehyun gains back his spirit, fully knowing that he'll lose it to Hyuka again soon.

"Hey, angel" They both laugh at each other's silliness.

"Won't you ask me to take a seat?" Taheyun smirks, one step ahead of the other.

"I don't know, the sight is pretty good from here" Taehyun blushes, remembering how the full moon casted a halo over Kai earlier, it must be doing the same to him too.

"Take a picture it- hey!"

He pouts as he was manhandled so that his ass-which was nonstop dripping- was hovering over Kai's lips and he was supporting himself on the ground with his hands above his lover's head.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry" He swallows hard at the drop of an octave in Kai’s voice. 

Without another word, Kai holds Taehyun down by the hips and starts the circle his rim using his tongue.

A loud drawn out moan leaves Taehyuns lips, eagerly he moves his hips motioning for Kai to do more, to give him more.

Kai lavishes at the sweet taste, it was something he can never get enough of. Luckily for him, he had a producer therefore granting him lifetime supply to the treat.

Without further ado, he licks his long hot tongue into Taehyun's clamping walls and starts exploring every corner of it. He brings his hands down from his lover's hips- trusting the other to be able to hold himself up- and pulls his cheeks open.

"Nghhh.. more, I want more" Taehyun was another person when he was being pleasured like this. Gone was his usually calm and composed aura. This was another side of him. One he will only let one person witness and unravel.

Wordlessly, Kai complied, using two fingers to pry Taehyun open to give him more to work with. Then, like a man with insatiable hunger, he dives in. He works his tongue expertly, making sure that every area was touched. Kai inserts two more fingers, effortlessly working Taehyun open again. He massages at his walls and sucks at him, lapping up every drop of slick from his lover’s ass.

On top of him, Taehyun was quivering like mad, the effort of having to endure his partner's pleasuring and keeping himself up- taking up his energy. He was already spent but as expected from Huening Kai- he has him worked up into a mess again. Blood was pounding in his ears, pleasure overwhelming him.

He was seeing stars- actual stars this time from the night sky above him. Ecstasy coursed in his veins as he thought of the first time Kai kissed him under these stars a year ago. And here they were on their anniversary.

He jolted wildly- almost losing balance- when he felt three more fingers probe into his ass and attacking his prostate wantonly. They massaged him harshly and with the sensation of Huening Kai's tongue in him- an orgasm was already building inside his stomach. Just minutes from his first!

"Don’t stop- " 

He thinks Huening Kai was insane. Initially, Taehyun thought that he was only playing when he said he was going to make him cum twice-(untouched at that!) but reality is saying so otherwise. His orgasm was coming and it was all due to the magic that Kai was working in his ass.

His legs quaked in anticipation and exhaustion, the slurping sounds mixing with the squelching ones and his moans only driving him closer and closer to the edge. He was right there, all he needed was a little push-

"You're crazy, I tell you-" He claims in between erotic moans.

Huening Kai stops for a moment- "Crazy for you, now come on"

"Haah- ah” Taehyun frowns, he feels the spring coil tightly in his stomach- but it wasn’t enough to push him over the edge.

“I-I can’t”

He needed a little push- a touch to his cock would-

Before he could even lift a hand about it, Kai stops him.

"No touching- or is the great Kang Taehyun giving up already?"

Oh he just knows how to tick him off. Taehyun huffs, frustrated. He was at the edge of his climax and he had the audacity to stop him from achieving that?

"Well, if you could do a little better-, I wouldn't be even thinking about it-"

Kai slaps his cheek.

Taehyun was flustered he-

"Agh!. What the hell, Hyuka-?!-" In the blink of an eye- or maybe even faster- Kai’s whole fist was in him. Stretching him out wider than earlier making his lips form an ‘oh’. 

"You were saying?"

Taehyun was incoherent with pleasure,rambling nonsense. Kai moves his hand in the way that was just right. He searched for something to hold on to but there wasn’t so he tugs at the grass and rips up flowers by their roots as he gets a fisting only gods can give. 

He could feel himself- every part of his body on flames. His body shook and quivered, he could feel Kai’s hand in his tummy. He reaches down and presses on the bulge that his lover’s fist made in him. He feels for the way Kai shifts his fingers inside him. 

Kai presses back, and that was all it took for him to be driven over the edge, previous struggle forgotten. He feels like he was flying- propelling through the layers of atmosphere at lightning speed.

"Nghhh--!!" He arched as he came- harder than the last. Supernovas exploded behind his eyelids as he shouts out Kai’s name for the whole forest to hear, voice jumping an octave higher. Butterflies startled and owls hooted but all he could focus on was the haze of going up up up and suddenly crashing back down to reality. Semen reached as high as his cheek, reminding him of what a sinful creature he has become, but he doesn’t mind. He embraces it.

His lips tugged down when he feels movement inside him again. What in the world?

"Kai? What are you-?- No,it's too much!" His eyes widened when he begins to realize Kai’s intentions. Fear settled into his chest and traveled down to his abdomen. He can’t cum again- not so soon. But his lover thought otherwise. It was futile to try to stop him, once Kai put his mind into something- he always made sure to see the end of it.

In that case, he was going to see Taehyun’s end.

Kai only now had three fingers buried deep inside him but it was enough to turn Taehyun into a moaning mess. He curled his fingers expertly, knowing all the right places to touch and caress. He probes deeper and deeper as he thrusts his fingers back and forth into the hole- very well aware that Taehyun enjoys the sensation of being fucked. Be it his dick,tongue fingers or a toy.

He wanted to get away, to scramble for escape but Kai’s other hand held him down with his nature-endowed strength. Usually Taehyun could hold his own against him- what with his trained body and all. But like this? When he’s the most sensitive and spent that he has ever been? He has no chance of breaking out from Kai’s hold.

He looks down, eyes following the sweat dripping from his cheek and tangle into Kai’s messy mop of a hair. He sees his lover smirk, eyes merciless as he continues to abuse Taehyun’s hole.

"I'm sure you can handle another one, Hyunnie. You were pretty bold with your words earlier"

The words don’t register in his mind, but his face and tone says it all. Taehyun was getting punished for his gallant words. He better learn to keep his mouth shut as for the third time that night, he feels an orgasm building in his lower stomach. His cock was still soft, but there was no denying it- he was going to cum again.

“Cum for me” 

Taehyun cries out at his words, demanding tone leaving him defenseless and exposed. It seemed as though Kai was controlling his body, taking and taking what he wanted .Tears starts falling from his cheeks as a climax was forcefully pounded out of him. He clenches his thighs around Kai’s head and throws his head back.

"Kai- Ah!Oh fuck- AH!!"

His cock spurts out weak strings of cum, and he nearly collapses from the effort. Kai was quick to cradle him into his arms, wrapping him in an embrace, whispering sweet nothing's into his ear. Both their bodies were drenched in sweat and his cum and they were both out breath, silence hangs in the air and Taehyun closes his eyes. He starts to calm himself down.

He feels overstimulated, body hot and dripping. It was his first time cumming twice in a row like that, he doesn’t think he can go again.He was shaking, nonsense sputtering from his abused lips. Kai peppers his face with light butterfly kisses and Taehyun finds comfort in Kai’s loving embrace , he nuzzles into his neck- inhaling as much of the familiar honey scent as he can.

It was only when he had completely calmed down that Taehyun realized that he's been crying. Crying from being driven beyond his limits. 

He slowly opens his eyes and meets Kai's worried eyes. His heart melted at the sight of his lover, he clings to him- just as he always had.

"Hey, are you okay? Was it too much, I-"

"It was too much you idiot" Taehyun whispers against Kai’s skin, not batting an eyelash.

"I'm sorry" Kai sighs, drawing circles onto his shoulders. Slowly, Huening Kai begins to hum a familiar tune.

It helps Taehyun relax and pretty soon he joins in, they both relish at the sight of the various flowers scattered through out the field surrounding them. They traced the constellations on each others skin- created by the dozens of stars which accompanied them that night. It was as though time had stopped for them.

Taehyun almost wanted to stop right there and then, but the feeling of something hard on his thigh reminded him that while he had had three- Kai was yet to orgasm.

He quickly shuffled in his arms, Huening Kai shot him a look of concern.

"What are you doing?-" Kai tried to keep him caged in, but was immediately shushed by Taehyun.

The older boy sat up and looked into his eyes "Fuck me. Now"

Kai looked at him like he was crazy. "No, you've clearly had enough. Let's call it a night, Hyunnie"

Taehyun pushed him to the ground, now he was directly sitting on Kai's stomach.

"And leave you all worked up like this?" he moves drags his hips back and forth so that Kai's huge cock dragged between his wet cheeks.

Kai held him down by his hips and looked at Taehyun with all seriousness in his eyes. 

"Taehyun, stop. I know you want to return the favor- but you've clearly had enough. I cant let you do something you dont want" he reasons. Kai’s body was yearning for otherwise but Taehyun was way more important. He never wants to hurt him, he already pushed him earlier- he didn’t want to force his lover to do something he couldn’t take. Kai knew himself, he knew just how he wouldn’t be able to stop himself if ever things get more heated. 

They had to stop. 

"But I do want this- I want you, Huening Kai" he emphasizes, looking at his lover intensely. He knows how kind Huening Kai can be- willing to put himself last, but Taehyun was here to let him know that Kai didnt have to fall in line when it comes to him. He was Taehyun's first and last.

Kai didnt respond.

"Only you"

He dives down for a gentle kiss, one which Kai slowly returns. Slowly but surely, the grip on his hips began loosening from a hold into a comforting grasp. It was Taehyun who traced Kai’s bottom lip for entrance this time, coaxing him open. Kai trailed his hand up Taehyun’s back,to which the boy shivered at, and pushed him down by the nape urging for a deeper kiss.

Taehyun takes that as a sign and pulls back- looking into Kai's eyes to convey his intentions.

Kai let out a sigh,unsure. Taehyun nuzzled into his neck, trailing kisses on every inch of skin. 

“Trust me, Hyuka. I’m not going to break” he whispers before placing a kiss directly over Kai’s pulse. Kai unconsciously tightens and loosens his grip on Taehyun as he has an internal debate inside himself. It was no doubt that Kai fully trusted Taehyun- it’s just that his lover sometimes really liked to overestimate his body’s stamina.

"Just let me know when it gets too much, okay?" Kai relents, voice barely audible but their proximity makes it impossible for Taehyun to not hear.

"I promise" Taehyun says back- strongly, for the both of them. He pulls himself up and takes Kai's length by his hand and oh wow-

His fingers barely meet each other when they're fully wrapped around the base. This was why Kai takes so long to prepare him- making sure he's well streched with his whole hand. Because even after being fisted- Kai was much too big for Taehyun's small body.

"Here goes.." Taehyun warns but at this point he was unsure if the heed was for himself or for Kai.

An achingly familiar burning sensation rips through him, makes him feel like he's being split into two. Blood roars in his ears and he feels the fiery sensation travel from his entrance to every part of his body. Taehyun starts to sputter out a series of expletives because fuck no matter how many times they do this- Kai’s size always manages to catch him off guard.

Kai was there to hold him up, making sure he didnt take too much of him at one time. He was only a quarter way in but Taehyun feels full already. Taehun looks down and manages to force out a smile despite the strain in his ass. Kai’s face was painted with concern but the sweat glistening off his skin refutes the idea that he wanted to stop.

He sinks down so he takes another quarter, Kai was half way in now. Both of them moan out loudat the feeling.

"W-why do you have to be so b-big?" Taehyun complains through glassy eyes, he doesn’t have to worry about being the only one having trouble though- as beneath him Kai was struggling to keep his composure too. Taehyun unconsciously clenches around his lover, lubrication flowing from his ass and down the gigantic cock that was inserted in him.

Taehyun keens as he starts to move himself up and down with only half of Kai's cock in him.  
Kai throws his head back in pleasure, sweat dripping from every pore in his body. He revels at the sensation of the constant squeezing around his cock, a feeling that sent him high into the heavens.

"You're so tight, Hyunnie~" he groans. Taehyun makes use of his muscles as by each descent- he makes sure to take in more and more of Huening Kai into him. He lets out a strangled laugh at his lover’s words before busying himself again with his ministrations.

His walls clenched around the girth, tummy visibly bulging out from the largeness of his lover's manhood.  
Taehyun started to become brave as pain faded into pleasure and his senses became heightened. The constant pressure at his prostate made him feral- he was hot and wild and-

'Splrrrrrrrrt-!'

His mouth opened into a silent scream as an orgasm was forced out of him- he slipped. The lack of balance making him lance himself onto all of Kai’s cock in one go. His breath was literally knocked out of his lungs .

He was fell into his lover's chest as the intensity and shock of a powerful and sudden orgasm shook throughout his small frame. He couldnt move.

"o-oh my god" he whispered, trembling. A waterfall of slick forced its way out of him too even though Kai was already impaled in him. Taehyun came from both holes.

Underneath him he could sense Kai's shock too. The boy was obviously making an effort at staying still while Taehyun was still in his post orgasm state.

"Do-Don't move" he warns just for good measure, gritting his teeth. He was trying to collect himself, he feels as though the slightest movement can drive him into another climax again.

"I wont.." Kai assures him, once again enveloping him in his arms. The younger couldnt help the groans spilling sinfully out from his lips though as Taehyun clenched and unclenched around him as he tried to adjust.

"Hahh.. You know, you're a gifted person. But dont you think this is too much?" Taehyun jokes, still struggling to get used to his size. Kai holds Taehyun’s hand, a gesture which made Taehyun blush like a school girl. It was, after all, one of his favorite gestures of affection. His hand was small in comparison to Kai’s and in this comparison- he can feel himself visibly shrink. He felt so tiny caged by his lover.

Taehyun felt Kai's laugh reverberate in his chest. "I wouldn't be me if I wasn't"

They both giggled but then fell silent, relishing at the sound of each other breathing. They listened to the sounds of nature around them which they had earlier ignored. They were nothing more than two couples in love but they were perfect. There was no forever when it came to mortals but their love transcends time.

"I can stay like this all night" Kai confesses, running his hand through Taehyun's hair who melts into the touch.

"Really? I'd rather you fuck me all night" he challenges, squeezing around him to emphasize. Kai bites on his bottom lip to hold back a moan.

"Are you sure you should be saying that?" Kai raises an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I?-" 

Taehyun gasps as Kai suddenly sits up so that Taehyun was on his lap and directly on his cock.

"Why wouldn't you, huh?" Kai bounces him, the action jostling Taehyun’s insides and pulling a loud, lewd moan from him.

"S-shut up" Taehyun flushes, cupping a hand over his lips as though it would trap the many more moans to come.

"Fuck, you feel so good, Taehyunnie" Kai growled. Sparks were flying behind his eyes from how tight and hot and wet Taehyun was around him. 

"You take me in so well" he huffs.

Meanwhile Taehyun scratched at his back, teeth sinking into Kai's unblemished skin. Strong enough to draw blood. Fuck he felt like he was going to die with pleasure.

Kai moved him up and down his cock effortlessly- the showcase of strength only serving to drive Taehyun closer to insanity. He loves being held like this, being pleasured like this. His eyes were shut tight from ecstasy but instead of black- he sees galaxies exploding beneath his eyelids.

"C-can feel you in my tummy... So deep, you fill me up s-so good, Hyuka hahhh~~"

Taehyun was becoming vocal, more so than earlier. Every sense of restraint was gone. Drool dribbled down from his lips but he barely noticed. The pressure was constant against his prostate, every single twitch of muscle sparked pleasure from deep within him.

Fuck this was all he can ask for. This was everything. Everything

Kai stands up, Taehyun automatically wrapping his legs around his hips, never separating. Taehyun was convinced that he has another round of orgasm as Kai carried him but he couldn’t think straight, he didn’t care,as Kai walks them both over to the nearest tree and pushes Taehyun against it, the bark was harsh against his exposed skin.

They kiss- not knowing who initiated it, nor caring, for as long as they were connected- nothing else mattered. It was sloppy and messy, it lacked the grace they had earlier. But it was them. It was their love in its rawest form.

When Kai started to move Taehyun's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He leans his head on the tree bark exposing his neck to Huening Kai who happily marks it up as he was thrusting into the other.

"Fuck.. Fuck Kai Kai Kai ah! ah! Ngh.. Harder! Fuck me harder!" he demands though he was already so wrapped up in pleasure. He was barely registering words as they spill out of his lips like a wanton machine, he couldn’t- Kai called for all of his attention anyways.

Kai obliges seamlessly, not stopping his attack on Taehyun's neck. He was a man on a mission to mark up Taehyun as his for all to see.He thrusts his cock powerfully into the smaller boy, making sure to emphasize every motion of his hips- just the way Taehyun likes it. That was his top priority- to pleasure his lover as much as he possibly can.

The night was still young. And Kai still had more left in him to give to Taehyun.

Taehyun opens his eyes and he stares at the moon as moans were ripped from his lips. He was certain his voice will be gone by the time the full moon travels halfway its distance throughout the night sky.

Belatedly he realizes what they were doing at the back of his mind. Love. They were making love with each other.To each other. He once thought that it was a way to sugarcoat sex but this was more than just intercourse. This was intertwining the two halves of their soul after being separated for an eternity.

The sounds of their lovemaking fills the otherwise solemn night. And they were not shy either, there was no point of holding back anything when they were with each other.

"I'm gonna come-" Taehyun squeals out of habit and he does, for the nth time that night. Back arching with pleasure. And Kai? He wasn't even close. He does slow down for him though, captures his bottom lip and nibbles on it as Taehyun rides out his high. His earlier exhaustion wasdrowned out by the andrenaline coursing through his veins.

His come paints Kai’s mouth and the other makes a show of dragging his tongue across his lips to ‘clean’ it off. Taehyun pretends to judge him quietly before they both break out into pure, unadulterated laughter. Time slows down for them as the memory was slowly imprinted into their hearts.

“I love you” Taehyun says.

“I love you too” Kai responds without missing a beat.

Taehyun captures Kai’s lips in a chaste kiss, no tongue. Just them pressing their smiles against each other and bumping their noses in the process. They both stared at each other- faces so close they can almost cross their eyes. They see themselves reflected from their lover’s eyes. Taehyun’s chest was filled with warmth and happiness. He was just so in love with this man-

"You're a monster" Taehyun whines when after a while Kai starts moving again. 

"You should know" Kai smirks.

Kai slowly brings him down, they were now on the ground, back in their original position from earlier just kissing each other like teenagers in love that they were.

"You're lucky I work out" Taehyun cries out as Kai thrusted particularly deep. His cock was coming back to life again.

"You're lucky I don't" 

And Taehyun agrees because days after that night- he could barely take a step forward.


End file.
